The Bonds That Shape Us
by k0nceptive
Summary: Two damaged souls, One bond that would repair them both. Naru/Fu Family
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: There will be MAJOR age bending in this story (As in almost none of the characters will be their canon ages. The exact ages for the characters will be in an Authors Note at the end of the chapter.)**

The Bonds That Shape Us

Chapter One:

A small village stood alone in the wilderness. It was one of the most well hidden villages in all of the elemental nations. The village stood behind a lone waterfall and seemed to wrap around a single, extremely large tree.

Takigakure no Sato.

It was hectic in the village as it prepared for the festival to commemorate the fourth anniversary of the attack of the Nanabi, the seven tailed rhino beetle. No one knew where the beetle came from but it caused massive damage before being sealed away.

A young man sat in a small office in the center of the village looking out over the preparations. He was the leader of the village hidden in the waterfall. He frowned as he remembered that horrific day.

(Flashback)

_ Total destruction. Everything lay in waste. The massive seven tailed beetle destroyed over 35 percent of the village completely and damaged a good majority. No one knew where it came from, and very few knew what happened to it. _

_ The man stood at the remains of his office holding a newborn child. The child had green hair and orange eyes. The sealing array on the child's stomach had just finished setting, securing the beetle. He sighed and turned as he heard footsteps approaching. _

_ Behind him stood two civilians of his village. One was a twenty four year old man with light brown hair and black eyes. The other was a twenty three year old woman with green hair and light orange eyes and caramel skin. It was quite obvious that they were the girl's parents._

_ "Im sorry this was forced to happen." The leader said in a tired voice._

_ "No one could have seen that demon coming." The man said._

_ "True enough," The leader sighed, "But still, im sorry it had to be your daughter."_

_ "Our daughter is dead," the woman said, her voice cracking, "That __**thing**__ is defiantly not her."_

_ "But this is-"the leader began before being cut off._

_ "Just keep that __**demon**__ away from us." The man sneered before wrapping an arm around his wife and walking away._

_ The leader sighed in dismay and did the only thing he could for the child. He took her to the orphanage._

_ Hoping it would be enough._

(Flashback End)

Meanwhile in the village things had momentarily calmed down as a new tradition was implanted.

The villagers called it 'extermination'.

A small girl ran through an alleyway and into a dead end. She fearfully turned around to see the approaching mob, several of them with makeshift weapons.

"Well if it isn't the little demon." One said with distain.

"Maybe we should teach it its place." Another sneered.

"That is a great idea." Another said with a small, evil chuckle.

"B-B-But I-I d-d-didn't d-do a-a-anything." The girl stuttered fearfully.

"Shut the hell up demon!" a shinobi yelled, "It's your fault my family died."

All the while a shadowed figure was watching from the rooftop.

(A few days earlier, Konohagakure)(Dusk)

All was quiet as two ninja walked hand in hand through the village.

"It's so nice out here during this time of day," the girl said as she twirled in a circle. She was of average height and appeared to be about 15. She had black hair that fell to just below her chin with two slightly longer bangs in the front. She was wearing a bluish black kimono tied with a white obi and a fishnet body suit underneath.

"Yes, it is Shizune." The boy beside her said with a low chuckle at her antics. He was about 4 inches taller that her and appeared to be in his late teens. He had golden blonde hair and blue eyes, but the most distinguishing feature was the six whisker like marks that adorned his cheeks. He wore a basic jonin blue body suit and a black battle vest under a long red coat with red flames trailing the bottom. He also wore black shinobi sandals.

"Oh come on Naruto, live a little." Shizune said with a giggle before pulling him into a jog. The two ran a couple of yards before falling, with Shizune on top of Naruto. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Naruto leaned his head forward and captured Shizunes lips with his own. Shizune moaned into the kiss and the blonde took the invitation to invade her mouth with his tongue.

All of the sudden a light breeze blew through the area and the two looked up to see another approaching shinobi. The ninja wore a long trench coat and a mask of a dog.

"Naruto Namikaze, the Hokage requests your presence." The shinobi said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Can't it wait? Im in the middle of something here." Naruto replied with a grin. Shizune slapped him playfully on the chest before getting off of him. "Come on Naruto, you can't keep the Hokage waiting."

"That old man can stuff it up his-"Naruto began before the ANBU cut him off.

"Just come on." The ANBU said tiredly.

"But he's soooo old." Naruto whined.

"Naruto, he's only like thirty." Shizune said with a small grin, trying not to laugh at his antics.

"He's thirty-_six _Shizune, that's a whole six more years." Naruto complained with a pout which caused Shizune to lose control and start giggling.

"Are you done?" the ANBU asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah im coming." Naruto said with a smirk. He loved messing with those pesky, masked bastards. He turned and kissed Shizune on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"See yah later Naruto." Shizune said as he walked away.

On his way to the Hokage tower Naruto decided that it was his chance to do his favorite past time, a game he called 'how many ways to annoy an ANBU'

"So, is it hard to breath in those mask?" Naruto asked in a scarily childlike tone.

"No." the ANBU stated.

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"You should."

"It looks hard to breathe in."

"It's not."

"Are you sure."

"YES!"

Naruto laughed as the ANBU left as quickly as he could. Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, not even sparing a glance at the accountant at the desk before he walked into the office. Sitting behind the desk was a man who looked almost exactly like him, albeit about twice the age and longer hair. He had on a basic jonin uniform with a long white cloak with red flames trailing the bottom.

"You needed to see me daddy?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice.

"This is serious Naruto." The Hokage sighed, "You've been requested for an immediate A ranked mission."

"Ok. So what's the mission?" the blonde jonin asked.

"These are important documents to be taken to Takigakure regarding our recent alliance. We don't expect trouble but the importance of this mission does not allow for a basic C rank delivery." Minato said, handing his son a small package, "After the delivery, feel free to stay for a few days. I hear Taki is holding its annual Nanabi victory festival in a few days."

"I might just do that, see you in a week _Hokage-sama._" Naruto said before leaving. By jumping out of the window.

"Why do they never use the door? Curse you Jiraiya." The Hokage sighed once more before turning to his desk to face the enemy of Kage everywhere. The dreaded paperwork.

'Where does it all come from' Minato thought with anime tears flowing down his face.

(Takigakure, present.)

The figure sat, watching whatever was about to happen from the rooftop, though he suspected he already knew.

'"Ready to take your place in hell, _demon._" A villager sneered.

"B-b-but I've b-b-been a g-good g-g-g-girl." The child stuttered, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Shut up, it's your fault that my daughter is gone." A woman shouted as she moved to the front of the crowd.

The figure atop the building widened his eyes as he noticed the immediate similarities between the woman and the young girl. They then narrowed as he realized exactly what it meant.

(_Flashback- 12 years ago, Konohagakure.)_

_ Naruto ran through the village. He was terrified. Suddenly a rock flew out and hit him on the back of the head. He collapsed in the dirt and looked up fearfully as a small crowd of civilians, with a few low level shinobi, approached him. The one in front prepared to swing his makeshift gardening tool when a cloud of smoke exploded between the man and the boy. When it dispersed, Naruto was being held tightly in the arms of a woman with bright red hair and blue eyes. Between the groups stood the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze._

_ "What is going on here?" the Yellow Flash asked in a dangerously quiet tone._

_ "Were ridding the village of that vile demon, Hokage-sama. Have you come to help us?" one of the villagers, a woman with bright pink hair, asked in an almost fan girlish kind of way._

_ "That 'demon' as you so kindly put it, happens to be my son Sayuri." Minato said, his hand twitching toward his kunai pouch._

_ "Blasphemy!" One of the villagers shouted (Sorry I just love that word.)_

_ "SILENCE" The Hokage roared, "Inu, Tora, take them to Ibiki." _

_ When the crowd was gone the Hokage turned to his family. The young blonde had broken into tears in his mother's arms and she was holding him as tightly as she could without hurting him. Minato kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his wife and child. _

_ "Mommy, Daddy, why do they all hate me?" the young blonde boys question sent a shot of pain through both his parents' hearts. The adults met each other's gaze with a pained look in their eyes, they both knew that no child should ever have to ask that question. And honestly, they couldn't answer it._

_ (Flashback over)_

'This girl, we're the same.' Naruto thought sadly, 'But I had Tou-san and Kaa-san, she has no one.'

A young shinobi had taken the opportunity of the distraction to throw a kunai at the girl. The knife luckily did not hit as the girl threw herself to the ground to avoid it.

Naruto could not take any more as a second kunai left the young shinobi's hand. The girl closed her eyes and waited for the end. After a few seconds she slowly cracked her eyes to see a man standing with his back to her, holding the kunai between his fingers. He had a leaf Hitai-ate tied around his head, but it could not keep his golden hair from overshadowing his eyes. The girl lay in the dirt, stunned that someone had actually helped her.

"Just who do you think you are?" one of the shinobi in the crowd yelled, "Move so we can finish the demon."

**"Shut the hell up."** Naruto said in a scarily deep voice. He looked up to meet the gaze of the villager, but gone were the joy filled cerulean orbs, and along with them the happy go lucky blonde shinobi.

Replacing them were demonic, red, slitted eyes. Much the same as one would see on a cat.

Or a fox.

"**So, the Waterfall village likes picking on little girls?"** Naruto asked in a sarcastic voice.

"T-t-that's n-no g-girl." One of the villagers fearfully hammered out, "I-I-It's a d-d-d-demon."

**"You want a demon?" **Naruto asked quietly, **"Well you can have one."**

The blonde jonin-turned-killing-machine shot forward and snapped the Taki Chunin's head to the side. Seeing the display, the other villagers scrambled away in fear.

Meanwhile Naruto turned back to the four year old who had huddled herself in an alley corner and was bawling her eyes out.

"P-please d-d-don't hurt m-me." The girl sobbed.

"Im not going to hurt you." Naruto replied gently, "Can you tell me your name?"

"F-Fu." The girl said quietly.

"Well Fu, how about you and me go get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

Fu immediately brightened at the mention of food and Naruto could see for the first time how malnourished the girl was. He held his hand out for her to take. She grabbed ahold of his hand and he led her out of the alley.

"So Fu, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked, looking down at the young girl holding his hand, all the while ignoring the glares being sent toward her.

"Well, I've never been allowed into any stores sir." The girl replied sadly while starting at the ground.

"Oh… Well is there any place you ever wanted to go?" the blonde asked.

"Well, I have always wanted to try ramen sir." Fu replied once more. The one word out of the girl's mouth caused Naruto to break into a smile that threatened to split his face.

"Please call me Naruto, Fu." Naruto said as he led the girl into a small corner stall.

"Welcome to Takumi Ram- What is that doing here?" the man behind the counter grew bitter at the sight of the young girl.

"This would be a child sir." Naruto replied, "And she's with me."

Naruto discreetly placed his shinobi ID card on the counter without either the owner or the girl noticing, and the man's eyes went wide as he saw the blonde's family name (Hooray for abusing nobility).

_ "_Now I assume there are no problems here." Naruto stated in a no nonsense tone as he lifted Fu onto one of the stools.

"Of course not sir." The man squeaked nervously, "What would you and the young lady like?"

"Two Miso Pork." Naruto stated bluntly and Fu fidgeted beside him.

The ramen was quickly brought out and just as quickly finished. "So Fu, did you like it?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes." Fu answered, "Um, Naruto, sir…"

"Yes Fu?" Naruto questioned.

"I was wondering if I could have another." She asked shyly.

Naruto glanced at Fu with a smirk before yelling out. "Hey, two salt ramen this time!"

Ten bowls of ramen later and the young jinchuriki couldn't eat anymore. No sooner than the two left (With the owner in tears at the amount of money spent) than they were cut off by a squad of shinobi and the leader of the waterfall village, Shibuki.

"Is there a problem here?" Naruto asked calmly, his hand resting on the young girls' mop of mint green hair.

"Im afraid there is," Shibuki replied, "I need you to come with me, both of you."

"Alright, lead the way." Naruto responded before sending a calming glace to the girl attempting to hide behind his leg.

"Of course… this way." Shibuki said before turning on his heel and walking away, the two jinchuriki following him.

When the group made it to the office in the center of the village Shibuki dismissed his guard before looking the older blonde in the eyes and calmly stating "Fu can you wait in the other room for a moment?"

The four year old fidgeted before a short nod and calming smile from Naruto made her leave the room.

"I take it you know who that is?" Shibuki asked, making sure to keep his tone low enough to make sure the girl could not hear from where she sat in the lobby.

"The jinchuriki of the Nanabi, am I correct?" Naruto replied.

"Yes," he answered, "Since you know, I have a proposition for you."

"Im listening." Naruto stated calmly, yet completely ready to hurt the younger man before him if he said something… dark.

"I need you to take her with you." Shibuki stated bluntly.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, thrown off by the sudden request.

"It's not safe for her here." Shibuki explained, "Not only did the Nanabi kill many villagers but it also destroyed our chances at being named the sixth great shinobi village, so it turned both the ninja and civilian populations against her."

Naruto listened, silently admitting that the young leader had raised some good points.

"Plus," Shibuki continued, "Im sure that the strongest nation in the world knows about the Akatsuki?"

"Yes." Naruto replied, his eyes narrowing once more. He had been training to fight the organization for years.

"Well Takigakure is in no way strong enough to fight any of them off so the council has been petitioning to hand her over to avoid war." Shibuki explained with a hurt look in his eyes, "I've held them off so far, but im not sure how much longer I can. And since you're the son of the Hokage, am I correct to assume you have the power to get her into Konoha?"

Naruto sat silently for several minutes pondering the decision. He knew what it was like to be hated for something out of your control, and he also knew the threat the shady organization posed.

Finally he answered, "I'll take her back with me and legally adopt her, but the final choice should be hers."

Shibuki broke into a smile and called, "Fu, can you come in here a moment?"

The young girl walked in and sat in a chair beside Naruto and stared at the floor.

"Fu, how would you like to come with me?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

Fu's head shot up and she met his eyes with a look of confusion and answered with the always helpful, "Huh?"

Naruto chuckled at the admittedly adorable display and kept even with her stare, "How would you like to come with me?"

"L-Like y-y-y-you b-being my new T-Tou-san?" Fu asked nervously.

"Yes Fu, I will be your Tou-san." Naruto stated, looking straight into the younger girls eyes with no trace of deception.

"Daddy?" Fu said quietly with a few stray tears making their way down her face.

Naruto simply gave the girl a small nod.

"DADDY!" the girl shouted, throwing her small arms around his neck.

Chapter End:

**A/N:**

** Plot bunnies everywhere! **

** Hooray for NaruXShizu! **

** Oh yes, the ages.**

Naruto – 18

Shizune – 15

Minato – 36

Kushina – 36

Fu – 4

Rookie 9 – 4

Kurenai – 17

Kakashi – 20

Sannin – 56


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the feedback last chapter. I really wasn't expecting this story to do as well as it did in the beginning. **

**And I have recently run across another Fan fiction with the same name as this one so I may have to change it. The problem is I have no idea what to change it to. Suggestions Welcome! **

**There are also several phrases in this chapter written in Japanese, but I used a translator, so if anyone actually knows Japanese, correct me if I get something wrong.**

**This Chapter: Biju, Grandparents, The Council and The Mother!**

**The Bonds That Shape Us.**

**Chapter Two:**

(Somewhere in the land of Waterfalls.)

Naruto sat looking out into the darkness from the mouth of the cave that he had set up camp in. Fu had just fallen asleep when the storm began. Naruto sighed as he looked at the small girl resting in his sleeping bag. He could not help but wonder what the reactions would be from his village. He had to justify his choice to so many people, his parents, the council, and his friends.

And Shizune.

Add that to the fact that Naruto had absolutely no idea how to care for a child. He had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of his mother than usual.

Naruto unsealed a spare jacket from a storage seal on his arm and balled it into a make shift pillow before laying down next to Fu. As Naruto closed his eyes he felt the girl snuggle into him, seeking warmth on the rather cold night.

Naruto smiled at that before moving a stray hair out of the young green haired girls face and thought '_No matter what, this was the right choice.'_

(The next morning.)

Naruto woke to the morning sun glaring in his face. Despite the less than pleasant awakening the blonde shinobi had but one thought on his mind.

'_Ugh, I need to go to the bathroom.'_

Naruto pulled himself to his feet, careful not to wake the still sleeping four year old, and walked out of the cave. He stood in the small clearing just outside for a moment before walking into the forest to reconnect with nature, not once noticing the large gray animal padding into the cave.

Naruto was doing his private business when he heard what sounded like a dog's bark, a scream and a yelp, in that order. He rushed back to the cave to find something that made him squint in confusion. At one end of the cave stood a large gray wolf with what appeared to be a terrible looking burn mark on its snout and front paw. Naruto then swung his head around to where Fu had been laying and his eyes widened in shock. The young mint green haired girl looked unhurt, if a little ruffled, but was wide eyed in fear. The part that shocked Naruto was that she had a thin layer of dark but translucent blood red chakra.

'_That… That's the Nanabi's chakra. There's no way she could be intentionally pulling it." _Naruto thought,_ "The Nanabi must be trying to protect her."_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a deep growl from the wolf which prompted him to lunge forward with a kunai and stab it through his skull.

"Are you alright Fu?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Y-yes," the girl replied shakily, "But my friend wants to talk to you."

"Your friend?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Tou-san, his name is Chomei." Fu responded.

"And where did you meet Chomei?" Naruto continued.

"He's been in my head for as long as I can remember." Fu said, not once breaking eye contact with Naruto.

_'She has contact with the Nanabi?' _Naruto thought, completely confused,_ 'That should not be possible.'_

Naruto closed his eyes and a small cloak of blood red chakra, a few shades darker than Fu's, covered his right arm. He walked up to Fu and placed his index and middle finger on her forehead before both their eyes unfocused and glazed over.

(Double Mindscape.)

Naruto stood in the weirdest looking mindscape he had ever seen. It was two completely different environments that seemed to connect by a line of pure light energy. One half looked like a large jungle like forest with huge trees and at least 200 feet between any two of them. The other half also had trees that were just as large, but they appeared to be coniferous instead of the jungle like trees of the other half. There were also huge shrubs and bushes.

Naruto stood looking around until a large, obviously artificial breeze blew through the jungle half and a loud buzzing sound was heard. Naruto turned his head to the noise and saw a massive Rhino beetle with six wings and a long spindly tail land and the kanji for seal carved into its horn land on the ground on its half of the broken mindscape.

**"So you're the one."** the Nanabi said, more of a bland statement than a question.

"I guess I am." Naruto said with a cheeky grin, "Chomei, am I right?"

"**You are correct."** The beetle boomed, **"I assume you will protect my little jail?"**

"Of course." Naruto said, "I do have a few questions though."

"**Then ask away." ** Chomei replied.

"When did you contact Fu?" asked Naruto.

**"When she was three."** Chomei answered.

"Why." Naruto questioned.

**"She was going through what happens to all children who grow up alone go through when they're old enough to be aware."** Chomei answered again, **"Wondering why she was alone and if anyone cared."**

"I never expected the mighty seven tailed beetle to be a big softie." Naruto said with a grin, earning a strange glare from the giant bug, "Okay one more. Why isn't your chakra damaging Fu at all?"

**"A few reasons actually."** Chomei answered,** "Not only is my chakra weaker than that of my brother Kurama, but he also has quite the temper, which im sure you know, and I doubt he actually let you use his power. I on the other hand have no problem with Fu using me to help herself, I even used it myself to protect her when she was sleeping or too small to move."**

**"You always were the most caring of the family Chomei."** Said a booming voice, **"Unlike that psycho we have to call our youngest brother." **

Looking over with a grin, Naruto saw a giant reddish orange kitsune with nine tails and a collar with the kanji for seal on it emerge from one of the giant bushes along the edge of the divide. The fox lumbered lazily over to the much smaller beetle and lay on its stomach, with its massive tongue lolling out of its mouth.

"Hey Kurama!" Naruto said, waving to the gigantic fox.

**"Kit." **The fox acknowledged with a nod.

**"So Kurama, why do you refuse to let your jailers use your power."** Chomei asked.

**"I don't like weak containers,"** Kurama started, **"So I don't let my containers use my power until they prove they don't need to rely on it."**

"Makes sense." Naruto admitted.

**"Well kit, you should get going."** Kurama drawled, **"Maybe you can make it home by sundown."**

Kurama flicked one of his tails and sent Naruto flying out of the mindscape.

(Unknown Cave, Land Of Waterfalls.)

Naruto gasped as he regained full consciousness and was laying on the ground with Fu sitting on her knees beside him.

"Tou-san!" she exclaimed fearfully as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I thought something bad happened to you."

"Heh, im fine Fu." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey Tou-san." Fu said quietly.

"Yea." Naruto responded.

"If you're my Tou-san, do I have a Kaa-san?" Fu asked uncertainly.

"I hope so," Naruto said quietly, causing a confused look to spring up on Fu's face. He still didn't know how Shizune would react to him adopting Fu.

"Huh?" Fu asked intelligently.

"Nothing," Naruto sighed,

"Okay." Fu said.

"Well we should get going…" Naruto said, getting down on his knee so Fu could climb on his back, and after a second of thought, "Jitaku no musume Ni iku jikan." (Time to go home, daughter.)

Fu walked to Naruto and climbed on his back with tears in her eyes, "Hai, Tou-san."

Naruto smiled slightly before feeling her grip around his neck tighten as he leapt into the trees.

(Gates of Konohagakure, Fire Country, 2 PM.)

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground in front of his home village. He looked down softly to the girl he was caring in his arms. Fu had fallen asleep so he adjusted her so he didn't have to worry about her falling. He gently shook her awake.

"Five more minutes, Tou-san." Fu mumbled.

"We're home Musume." Naruto said quietly.

Fu's eyes shot open as she looked around at her new home.

"We going to live here!" Fu exclaimed loudly.

"Yea, now come on." Naruto said, leading her into the village.

Fu was amazed, Konoha was easily ten times as large as Taki. Her curiousness was almost immediately interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Your back early, didn't want to stay in Taki any longer than necessary?"

Fu turned around to see a beautiful woman of about seventeen. She had long flowing black hair and crimson eyes with a ring running through the middle of the iris.

"Hey Kurenai, some things came up and I had to come home early." The blonde shinobi replied, "You wouldn't happen to know where Shizune is, would you?"

"She's leading a genin team on a short C-Rank right now, but she should be home tonight. Just a small escort to Tanzaku Gai." The black haired bombshell answered.

"Okay." Naruto nodded before calling out to Fu, "Musume, it's time to go."

Naruto took the girls hand and led her deeper into the village, missing Kurenai's confused look at the musume comment.

Meanwhile Naruto was suppressing a grin while looking at Fu's amazed stair as she took in the village. She continued to look around at the tall buildings before bumping into an elderly lady.

"Im sorry miss," Naruto said, "She wasn't paying attention."

"It's no problem." The woman said, ruffling the young girl's hair, and getting an annoyed pout in the process.

The father daughter combo continued to the Hokage's tower only to be stopped once more.

"You're home already Musuko?" (Son.)

A woman wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck from behind and got him in a makeshift choke hold, with difficulty of course, considering how much taller he was then her.

When he got out of the hold he turned and looked at the woman. She was several inches shorter than him, standing at 5'9" and had bright red hair and violet eyes.

"Yea we were just going to report the mission a success." Naruto said.

"That's good." Kushina said with a smile before growing confused, "Wait, we?"

Before he could reply a small hand tugged on Naruto's pants leg, "Tou-san, who's that?"

Kushina's eyebrow cocked at that.

"This is your Baa-chan (Grandmother,) Musume." Naruto said.

Kushina's other eyebrow cocked at that.

Fu looked up to the beautiful redhead and cocked her head to the side before letting out an innocent, "Baa-chan?"

Kushina's eyes grew wide and starry as she stared at the little girl before letting out a high pitched, fan girl like squeal and grabbing the little girl in a bone crushing hug.

Fu struggled to get out and hid out behind Naruto's leg, muttering "Baa-Chan's are scary." Causing Naruto to laugh.

Kushina then realized all that Naruto had said and gave him a creepy smile.

"Musuko, you have some explaining to do."

"I know Kaa-san, but can you come to Tou-sans office to hear the explanation, I don't want to explain twice." Naruto said.

"Yea." Kushina said blandly before following Naruto onto the roofs where he jumped to the tower with his daughter on his back."

(Tanzaku Gai. Hi no Kuni, a few hours before.)

Shizune was not having a good day. First the genin team she was assigned with were a bunch of greenhorns with a useless sensei, then they got attacked by a missing Nin from Suna by the name of Isako Kurata. Then they learned that huge misinformation got the mission moved up to a mid B rank.

Shizune sighed as she plopped down on a tree stump while the genin rested. They had finally gotten the client where he needed to go and where about to head back home. She reached into her pouched and pulled out a small black book with no distinguishing features.

She opened the newest edition of the bingo book and sighed as she looked through for the missing Nin she had killed. It wasn't easy for sure, but being trained by the slug sannin does have its perks. Her eyes widened as she came upon her own face under the "Chunin Section," of the book.

* * *

Shizune Kato

Aliases: The Leafs Purple Cloud (Kakure ha no no murasaki no unryō) Second Slug Sage, (Suraggu no dai no kenjin)

Rank: Chunin

Class: B

Known Team: Daikoku Funeno and Shimon Hijiri

Known Techniques: (Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique)) (Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)) (Dokugiri (Poison Mist.) (Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Namekuji (Summoning Technique: Slug.)

Notable Accomplishments: Renowned Med-Nin, Personal Student to Tsunade of the Legendary Three.

* * *

Shizune felt a small surge of pride at finally earning her way into the Bingo book. She silently decided to check for others she knew in the book. She continued on to the "Jonin Section." Of the book and ran upon another familiar face.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Aliases: The Orange Flash (Orenji-iro no furasshu) Second Toad Sage (Hikigaeru no dai ni sēji) The Blonde Whirlwind (Burondo senpū)

Rank: Jonin

Class: SS

Known Team: Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi

Known Techniques: (Hiraishin No Jutsu) (Kage Bushin No Jutsu) (Rasengan (And Its Variants)) (Various Wind Style Techniques Ranging From C-S Rank) (Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Gama (Summoning Technique: Toad.)

Notable Accomplishments: Second Person To Achieve SS Rank In History (The First Being His Father.) Completed Rasengan, Complete Control Of The Power Of The Kyubi No Kitsune. Second Person to Master Toad Sage Mode.

* * *

Flipping a few more pages Shizune noticed yet another familiar face, but this was one who had been in the bingo book under "Jonin Section." for years.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze

Aliases: The Red Death, Hot-Blooded Habanero.

Rank: Jonin.

Class: S

Known Team: Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuuga.

Known Techniques: Chakra Chains, Various Water Style Techniques, And Various Sealing Techniques.

Notable Accomplishments: Former Jinchuriki, Legendary Swordswoman. The only Jinchuriki to ever survive a Biju extraction.

* * *

A few pages later and Shizune came upon the most infamous page in all bingo books, the page for the current Hokage.

* * *

Minato Namikaze:

Aliases: The Yellow Flash.

Rank: Yondaime Hokage.

Class: SS

Known Team: N/A

Known Techniques: Hiraishin No Jutsu, Rasengan, Various Wind Style Techniques.

Notable Accomplishments: First Person to Earn SS Ranking in the Bingo Book.

* * *

Shizune sighed, it seemed she still couldn't compare to Naruto and his family, but it soon shifted to a smile.

"Alright, let's get going." She called to the three nameless genin resting under the trees and they leapt off into the trees on their way to Konoha.

(The Hokage's Office, Konohagakure No Sato, Hi no Kuni.)

Minato Namikaze sat in his office facing, once more, the enemy of all Kages. The enemy that even the yellow flash could not defeat, Paperwork.

He looked up from his desk when he heard his office door open and saw his wife, son and a little girl he had never met walk in.

"Mission Complete Hokage-sama." Naruto said, unsealing and handing Taki's response to his father.

"Well done, now may I ask who this is?" he said, gesturing to the small girl holding onto his son's leg.

Naruto created a shadow clone and said, "Fu, why don't you go to the park for a little while, I'll come get you later."

The clone took the young girls hand and led her out of the room as Naruto turned to his parents and saying, "We need to talk and she doesn't need to hear this yet."

"Ok, explain." Kushina said with narrowed eyes.

Naruto unsealed another form, this one titled **"Adoption Form"** and handed it to his father.

"So you adopted a little girl, why can't she hear it that?" Minato asked, confused.

"Read the whole thing." Naruto said unwavering.

Minato unfolded the paper and read.

* * *

Name of Legal Guardian: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Name of Child Adopted: Fu Namikaze.

Health Conditions of Child: Malnourished but otherwise healthy.

Special Conditions: Jinchuriki of the seven tailed horned beetle.

* * *

Minato's eyes widened as he read the final line of the form and he met his sons gaze.

"You realize I have to tell the council about this right?" Minato said.

"I know." Naruto said unflinchingly.

"Musuko." Kushina whispered.

"Yes Kaa-san." Naruto said, turning to his mother.

Kushina wrapped her tall son in a hug and whispered, "Im proud of you for helping her."

Naruto put his arms around his mother and said, "I couldn't just leave her there."

Minato smiled and patted his son on the shoulder before saying, "Well son, as touching as this is, you have a daughter to pick up."

"Yea." Naruto said, "I'll see you later."

"Bring my magomusume (Granddaughter.) Over for dinner." Kushina called out as he walked out of the office, and grinned like a mad woman when she heard his response.

"Ok, but make your special ramen. She loves it!"

(Park, Konohagakure No Sato, Hi no Kuni, a few minutes earlier.)

The young girl was having the time of her young life. She had never been allowed to go to the park before. Her biggest problem was that she was very nervous around the adults but she quickly got over it when a girl her age with long platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes asked if she wanted to play.

Fu was running after her new friend in a game of tag when she fell and rolled down a hill. The young green haired girl attempted to stand when she noticed something white sticking out of her leg. She screamed out in pain and she collapsed once more.

Fu lay on the ground in pain as a black haired woman hurried over to her.

"This may sting a little okay." The woman said to the girl as her hands began to glow green.

"O-Okay." Fu said with tears in her eyes.

The woman held her hands over Fu's broken leg and the bone reset, the muscles and tendons reconnected and the skin healed without even so much as a scar.

"Can you tell me your name?" the woman asked.

"Fu." Fu replied.

"Hello Fu, my name is Shizune." The woman said, "Can you tell me where your parents are at?"

"My daddies meeting with the Hoke…Hoki…" Fu stumbled.

"The Hokage?" Shizune asked.

"Yea!" Fu exclaimed.

"Let's go find him, do you know his name." Shizune asked.

"The red haired lady called him Naruto." Fu said.

Shizunes eyes widened in confusion and both of them totally missed the poof of smoke behind them.

(With Naruto.)

"Oh Crap!" Naruto exclaimed.

**Chapter End:**

**A/N:**

** Cliffhanger!**

** Please Read and Review.**

** And I still need a beta for this story.**

** Till Next Time.**


End file.
